Enjoy him
by X-MJ-X
Summary: Cassie is given some very clear instructions on her wedding night...


**Thank you so much for your reviews of 'Meant to be', they mean so much. Ahead of Valentine's tomorrow, I've been working on a wedding night fic, I hope you like it. **

**My author's note is the same as ever, I do not own Good Witch, its characters or plots and all recognisable dialogue will be clearly marked in italics.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She couldn't believe they were finally married. It had seemed recently that they never would be, bad luck had marred their impending nuptials for so long but finally that trend was broken and they were man and wife. It had been a beautiful day and, as Martha had wished for them, they'd found joy in each other and in sharing the day with their loved ones.

As they made their way to Grey House, Cassie felt her heart soar. They were walking side by side, her hand wrapped around his and, as they approached the front door, her husband made no move to disentangle himself from her to bid her goodnight before going next door. He would never have to do that again.

She opened the door and made to step into the hall but suddenly felt herself being lifted as he swept her off her feet. Her hand gripped his neck as his arms supported her knees and he walked them over the threshold. He held her for a couple of seconds longer, then lowered her to her feet.

"Well Mrs. Radford..." he said, tucking a stray tendril of her hair behind her ear.

Cassie felt her heart beat faster. She loved the sound of her married name on the lips of her husband. They had agreed that she would remain Cassie Nightingale: it was an important part of her Merriwick heritage, but here in their home, she didn't think she would ever tire of hearing him call her that. She smiled, settling her hand in his shoulder. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted never to stop. She knew she didn't have to anymore. As she was about to do just that, she noticed a white box on the side table, along with two glasses and a bottle of champagne.

She crossed the hall to it and noticed a note in Abigail's rolling cursive.

_Cousin, _

_Grey House is yours tonight. Enjoy it... and your new husband! _

_~A~ _

Cassie felt her cheeks redden and busied herself with seeing what was in the box. She had known that she would be returning to an empty Grey House with her husband. They had been closed to guests not involved in the wedding for the past week, but by some feat, Abigail had arranged for everybody to stay with somebody - Sam's parents and Vincent with George, Grace with Brandon and Tara, Nick with a friend who was going to help him draft his college essay whilst Abigail herself delighted in making herself at home next door.

Sam had moved the last of his stuff across yesterday and Nick's room was ready to go, but they hadn't been expecting to have the house to themselves tonight until her cousin had arranged it all this afternoon. This had been just another surprise on a day full of them.

She opened the box and saw the top tier of the beautiful vanilla bean wedding cake Stephanie had made for them, adorned with two perfect cake toppers. She smiled again, turning towards her husband whom she realised was watching her intently.

"Can I tempt you with a slice?"

He shook his head. "I couldn't eat another bite," he said, thinking of the delicious spread Stephanie had laid on for them. He watched his wife close the box. "You know," he said, crossing the room so that he was standing behind her, "the best thing about a celebration is the excuse to eat cake for breakfast..."

"Is that so?" she said, feeling her heart flutter at the thought of waking up with him, having breakfast with him in her pyjamas. Then her heart began to pound with excitement and nervousness and the thought of what would happen between them between now and then.

"Mm hmm. I_ would_ like a glass of that though," he said, indicating the champagne. Cassie busied herself with opening it.

"Excuse me, just for a minute," he said, his voice rich and low. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Of course," she said, filling the glasses midway.

She gathered them when he didn't rejoin her and made her way to the main sitting room where she found him over by the bureau, fiddling with the stereo.

* * *

"There you are," she said nudging his shoulder and handing him a glass. He took it, letting his free hand settle on her waist before he clinked his glass with hers.

"To us and a love that's forever."

"Forever," she murmured, taking a sip. He mirrored her, waiting until she was done before he took the glass from her, setting it on the sideboard.

"So..." he said.

"So..." she laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear, a slight nervous tick.

"I was thinking," he said, his lips inches from hers, "I know we already had our first dance, but I'd be honoured if you would join me for another."

She nodded and was just about to step into his embrace when he broke away to hit play. She expected to hear the smooth tones of Fred Astaire's _Dancing Cheek to Cheek_ given the importance of that song over the last couple of days, butshe was surprised when the opening bars of another familiar song began to play.

'_When your legs don't work like they used to before..." _

"Sam..." she was nearly breathless with the emotion of it.

He was on her then, his arm winding around her waist, his hand settling on her shoulder as he pulled her flush to him. "I have been waiting a long time to get a second chance at our missed opportunity for a first dance that night Cassie," he said, finally letting his lips fall on to hers.

Kissing Cassie always felt wonderful, but kissing her now that she was his wife, that was indescribable. His lips were firm but insistent against hers and he felt her tilt her head as she gave in to his request for access to her mouth. His tongue slid against hers in the gentlest caress, coaxing hers into a refined tango. Her arms wrapped around his neck even more tightly and their torsos collided as the desperation built.

Feeling emboldened by her response to their first truly unguarded kiss, he let his hand slide from her waist to her bottom, settling it there. She moved closer, a little sigh escaping her as she broke away from his mouth and they both drew in heaving breaths. He kept his hand where it was, his body beginning to sway with hers.

'_So honey now,_

_Take me into your loving arms,_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars..'_

"You know," he said, settling his mouth against her eyebrow. "That was the first time I properly let myself admit that I wanted you, that I was falling for you..."

She said nothing, her body moving with his, her heartbeat matching his. This was too much, too perfect...

"I remember you walking into the room and everyone else just fading away. I remember the way you kept tucking your hair behind your ear, avoiding eye contact. I remember when you came to stand beside me and all I could think was that you looked stunning. I just wanted to kiss you right then, but you kissed Ryan..."

She drew in a breath. She remembered what a confusing time that had been, the slow dawning of her beyond neighbourly feelings for Sam, the expectation of her good friend Ryan...

"...and you danced with him and I remember catching your eye and then I had hope that..."

"That I wanted forever to be danced with you?" she kissed him lightly, her hands on his cheeks.

It was his turn to feel his heart soar. This town was right about Cassie, she always knew just what to say and it was never a line, it was always heartfelt.

"I love you," he said, kissing her back.

"I love you too Sam." Her hand had settled on his waist and she concentrated on the way that his was pressed against her, holding her close.

'_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are...'_

"You know, that night I thought you were stunning but that dress didn't have a patch on the way that this one looks on you." He took a step back, really taking her in.

She had a perfect body, soft and sumptuously curved in all the right places and she had elegance in abundance. Elizabeth Merriwick's gown looked like it had only ever belonged to Cassie Nightingale and it clung to her body in a tantalising way. She had always made him feel things - things that were more than friendship, more than love even, but they were never clearer than now.

The fluted Deco sleeves accentuated her arms perfectly and the beadwork of the dress drew his eyes to all the parts of her body he longed to explore.

"See something you like Doctor Radford?" she asked and he had never heard that tone in her voice before. Her eyes were sparkling and she looked more beautiful than she ever had to him.

"I see something I love. Maybe she's an angel?" he said unable to help himself from saying sappy things when he was saying them to her.

She laughed that low lilt of hers as she pressed her lips to his again. "I'm no angel, trust me..." she murmured, taking his hand and raising it to her lips before she laced her fingers with his and began to walk them towards the stairs.

* * *

She didn't know quite where that little bout of flirtatiousness had come from, it was so unlike her and, as they began to reach the private landing, she felt her gumption leaving her. She didn't do this, she'd never really started things with Jake - _she shouldn't be thinking of Jake now_ \- and she already knew that Sam was so different from him. It was one of the things she loved about him, but it also made her nervous. With Sam she didn't know what to expect, every day was an adventure and as much as she liked bestowing surprises, she was less good at receiving them.

She supposed her biggest fear was disappointing him. As a purveyor of the world's exotic treasures, it seemed that Sam viewed her as an equally exotic mystery. In truth, she was just a woman looking for someone to love her. In fact, it was only the warmth and pressure of his hand in hers that steadied her now. It was time. If there was one thing she had learned in the run up to the wedding, it was that she wanted to be with Sam. This was her next chapter, time for a new adventure.

It was strange, moving through Grey House and hearing only the sound of her own thoughts and the slight inhalation of her husband's breath. She was so used to being aware of her guests, her family even as they went about their evening routines that it felt odd to have the house and her husband to herself. It was also exciting, this way they could take their time in getting to know one another, intimately and they wouldn't be disturbed.

They had reached the door to her rooms and she felt his hand slip up to her elbow as she turned the door handle. It was the reminder she needed that they lived together now, that these were_ their_ rooms. She decided to bypass the sitting room, he'd seen it anyway and they had spent some happy hours on her little couch making out. Besides, tonight wasn't about taking tea in the sitting room and trying to avoid the burning desire between them. Tonight was about acknowledging that desire and giving in to it.

* * *

As she opened the door, they were greeted by a wave of warmth in the dark room. He was right behind her, his fingers brushing her waist and she wanted, more than anything, to turn around in his arms and kiss him until she ran out of breath but she also wanted to see him. She broke away from him, hearing his dissatisfied groan and smiling at the thought of it as she went around the left side of the bed and turned on the lamp on the night stand.

A warm glow lit the room and as she looked back at him, she saw that his shoulders were shaking with laughter. When she followed his gaze, she saw why. Scattered across the floor and up over the new dark green comforter she'd put on the bed, were neatly trailed white rose petals, stylised into a heart in the centre of the bed. Tucked at its apex was a business card.

**Abigail's Flowers. **

Her cousin's hand was scrawled across it. _'Enjoy him!'. _

Cassie's cheeks flamed again. She had thought she was being bold by dressing the bed in his favourite colour, but this...

"Sam, I..."

"Subtlety, thy name is_ not _Abigail Pershing," he said, closer at hand than he had been before. When she turned towards his voice again, she found that he was right behind her, leaning over her shoulder and looking at the card in her hand.

"Those are pretty clear instructions you have there," he said, loving that her hair was up and that elegant neck of hers was at his mercy. His lips scuffed against her skin and he heard her sigh.

"I don't need instructions to know how to love you Sam," she said, turning around in his arms and wrapping hers around his neck.

The kiss started slowly, but as he slid his hand around her lower back, pulling her flush against him, the intensity was swift to build. Now that they were married, there was really nothing to stop them finally showing each other the passion they had both felt for so long. She was warm and soft in his embrace and he felt his heart soar as at last, he let his hands explore her the way he had wanted to from the start. His fingers scuffed upwards from her waist all the way to the top of the zipper and he let them play with it for a moment before travelling back down again. There was plenty of time and no need to rush.

Cassie's eyes were closed but that only heightened her awareness of every other sensation. His body was strong and firm against hers, his fingers gentle in their exploration. She had felt herself inhale as his fingers had brushed her zipper, but there was a part of her that wanted him to take the lead. She needed that. She needed him to be the only thing she thought about tonight, she needed him to be bold for both of them.

Despite how she was feeling, she let her own hands slide to his waist, slipping inside of his open jacket and feeling their way across the planes of his torso. After a while, as the soft silk lining of the jacket brushed against the backs of her hands, she slid them up to his shoulders and guided it down his arms.

He let her do it, unable to stop the smile on his face as she did. It felt good to know the way he was feeling, how much he wanted her, was reciprocated. The jacket hit the floor in a crumple and they both broke apart for a few seconds to look at it. It was the slight surprise of it he guessed, that made them do it and when he looked back at her dark eyes, he saw how much they sparkled. He lent in, pressing his mouth against the corner of hers before drawing back. Her palms had flattened against his chest and she looked like she had something to say.

"Sam... I... would you excuse me a minute?" she said and before he could answer, she was gone, disappearing into the bathroom.

After the door clicked shut behind her, he stood stock still, not sure what had happened. Was that the signal that all this was going too quickly? Had he messed up somehow? He ran a hand through his hair, loosening the knot in his tie and rolling his shirtsleeves up. He blew out a breath. She said she needed a minute. He would give her the time.

* * *

She stood in front of the mirror, looking at her own reflection and hardly recognising the woman who stood there with near black eyes and flushed cheeks. She gripped the sink for a moment, trying to gather her courage. Her eyes flicked towards the coat hanger which hung over the shower rail. She knew what she wanted to do, she just wasn't sure she could. It has been so long for her and Jake had been the only man for her for so many years. She felt like if she did this now, she was moving away from him _and stepping towards your new life, your new husband, _she thought to herself.

She reached around her back and tried to grab the zipper, but she couldn't quite reach. Earlier, she had Grace to help, now she was on her own... or was she?

"Come in Sam," she said even before he knocked. She heard his laugh as he opened the door.

She caught his eye in the mirror and so much was said in that one shared look that she instantly felt better, knew that this was right. She took in his appearance: rolled shirtsleeves, loose tie, bare feet. He wanted her and oh, she wanted him too. She smiled at him and he moved further into the room.

"Everything Ok?" he said, his eyes not leaving hers in the mirror.

She sank back against him when she felt him behind her, her body relaxing. "It's been so long, Sam."

He knew what she was saying and had had an inkling all evening that this was what she was nervous about. "For me too, but you don't have to worry. We can take it slowly..."

"Slow sounds good," she said, resting her head against his shoulder and wrapping her right hand around his hip. She just needed to feel him.

His hand in turn, moved from its position on her waist slowly up her ribcage towards her breast. He hesitated just a moment before he let it rest there, the edge of his thumb flicking against where he could see her peak had stiffened for him. For the first time, he wondered what she was wearing underneath her dress...

"Sam..." she muttered in a tone he had never heard her use before and when she opened her eyes, there was something in the way that she looked at him that catapulted him into the memory of the last time they had shared a bathroom.

"This reminds me of..." he didn't get to finish the thought before she did.

"The lake-house..."

"God," he said, his fingers daring to pinch a little as he heard her satisfied moan. "I wanted you so much that day. You looked beautiful, standing beside me in your pyjamas. I could see..." he tweaked her nipple again. She pressed her head more firmly against his shoulder, her hand reaching between them, her palm pressing against the urgency she had been increasingly aware of against her bottom.

He kissed the side of her face. "If Nick and Grace hadn't been just downstairs... if I had been braver the night before..."

"If doesn't matter anymore Sam. We're married. You're my husband and I want you," it sounded strange to say it, but it was the truth and that was what mattered.

"I want you too Cassie," he said, looking her right in the eye.

His hand slid up her neck, into her hair and he pulled the pins out one by one, watching it tumble around her shoulders. She ruffled her hand through it, catching his eye.

"You're beautiful," he told her.

"Help me with the zipper?" she said, gathering her hair and twisting it on top of her head.

"My pleasure," he said, his breath hot on her neck.

He only got as far as her shoulder blades before she turned herself in his embrace, letting her lips descend onto his.

"Wait for me, in our bedroom." She liked the way that sounded.

"Cassie... I.. you don't have to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous anymore," she said, kissing him again. "I just have to hang the dress up, then I'll be with you..."

"You're sure you can manage?" it was more flirtatious than concerned.

"I'm sure. Two minutes, I promise."

"Ok," he said.

"Ok."

* * *

She took a deep breath. She'd always felt she wasn't good at...this. With Jake it had always been sweet and tender, but she had no idea what Sam liked. She got the feeling he was rather more experienced, that he had a taste for adventure.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her hair slightly mussed, her cheeks flushed. The dress was truly beautiful and she was so glad that Grace had been able to fix it for her. She couldn't have imagined marrying Sam in anything but Elizabeth's dress and it had been perfect. Sam had loved it and it had made her feel like a bride. Now she hoped he liked what was underneath it, because she was finally ready to feel like his wife, properly...

She unfastened the zipper all the way, slipping the dress off her shoulders and guiding it over her hips. She worked quickly, the anticipation of being with him, at last, making her body tingle. She hung the dress up, checking her appearance once more in the mirror before she sprayed a little more scent on her wrists, her neck, watching as it left a damp trail across her collarbone. Why did she suddenly crave the feeling of his tongue tracing that track? She slipped off her shoes, took a moment to apply another coat of gloss to her lips. She took another breath and then made for the door.

* * *

His body tensed when he heard the door open and it was all he could do to keep sitting there on the end of the bed. When he laid eyes on her, framed in the doorway by the soft lamp light within, he felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Cassie... you are _stunning_," he said, really wanting to catch her up in his arms but forcing himself to stay where he was as she made her way towards him. It was the only way he could describe her.

She was moving towards her husband tentatively, suddenly hyper-aware and feeling a little awkward under his unwavering gaze. She was wearing a champagne silk camisole trimmed with fine lace and matching silk French shorts. She'd seen the set on a shopping trip in Chicago with Autumn and had thought it better to make the purchase away from the turning of the rumour mill in Middleton.

It was so unlike her, usually she was about practicality and function when it came to underwear, but she'd seen this and she'd wanted to show her husband another side to her. He was so used to seeing the helper, the saccharine woman who always knew what to say, she had wanted him to see the more playful side of her, the side that could be tempting and daring.

She was standing almost opposite him now and she could see that he was about to get up. She reached out and placed her hands on his shoulders, keeping him where he was.

"You like this then?" she asked, still a little unsure. They were still discovering each other and she wasn't sure that this was the kind of thing that would excite him.

"Like it?" he asked, his hands sliding around her, his fingers hitching the silk up a little as he did and connecting with the bare skin of her waist. "No," he murmured taking her hand and guiding her down.

He waited until she was settled in his lap, before he tucked her hair behind her ear, lifted her chin in his hand. "I love it," he brushed his lips against hers. "I love _you_, Mrs. Radford."

There it was again, that name that made her heart swell. She shifted closer to him and they both hissed as their pelvises bumped. "I love you too Sam," she said, her tongue slipping into his mouth, her lips pulling at his in a plundering kiss.

His arms wrapped around her back, his fingers tracing her spine, exploring the silk. He flattened his palms against her pulling her chest closer and they both groaned as they collided.

The feeling of the silk colliding with his shirt front made her yearn for more and she pulled back a little, going for his buttons. It was then that she noticed he'd taken his tie off and undone his top buttons. She smiled, her eyes sparkling. As she popped one button after the next, he reached between them and tugged the shirt from his pants. She slipped her hands into the open collar and pushed it from his shoulders. He pulled it from his wrists and threw it off to the side, turning his attention back to her. She was looking at him, really looking and he liked the feeling of that. Her eyes were taking in the smooth skin of his shoulders, the toned muscles of his chest and the light dusting of hair which trailed from his lower abdomen until it disappeared into his pants. He drew her in again, kissing her as he felt her palms flattened against him.

* * *

The next thing he knew, he was being guided back towards the mattress and Cassie was kneeling beside him. He propped himself up on his elbows as he watched her unfasten his pants and lifted his hips just enough to allow her to pull them down.

He kicked them off when they got to that point and kept his eyes on her. She hadn't moved, her eyes seemed unsure where to look. Suddenly it appeared she was having doubts. He reached for her hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

"Don't lose your nerve Cassie," he said and it was so quiet and earnest that she looked him straight in the eye, offering him a small smile.

"I'm sorry Sam. You must think..."

"I think I love you. I think you've surprised me tonight more than you ever have. I think... you know what you want."

She squeezed his hand back, her smile broadening as she nodded. "You're right. I do." She swung her leg over his thigh settled herself against his shins. The feel of the hair on his legs against her smooth skin sent jolts right to her stomach. They were silent for a moment and he tried to reach for her, finding it difficult at this angle. He shifted a little and she scooted forward, but still not enough.

"Com'ere," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up his body. She lifted herself, letting him slide her and then settled when she reached his waist. When she sank down onto him, they both let out a hiss.

"Cassie," he muttered as she flattened her hands against his shoulders, keeping him in place.

When he relaxed against the mattress, she let him go, her hands moving to the hem of her camisole. She rolled her lip between her teeth, a final acknowledgement of her hesitation before she pulled it over her head. There was stunned silence for a moment but he was the one to break it.

"You are incredible," he said, looking at her perfectly nude torso, highlighted by the low lamp light. He slid his hands to her waist, let them settle there. When he felt her move into him instead away, he took this as permission to go higher.

She leant over him, her back dipping so that she could reach his mouth and they indulged in a slow kiss. She felt her breasts skim his chest and just that sensation was enough.

He had moved his hands, pressing them against her back. Taking advantage of her distraction, he pulled her close and flipped them deftly, tucking her beneath him in one swift motion.

* * *

She laughed and, at this proximity, he could feel it reverberate through him. "Sam..." her tone was admonishing, but her smile said otherwise.

He let his mouth drop on to hers as he shifted himself above her. His knee was pressed between her parted legs, his left thigh slung over her body. He wasted little time in moving to her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. Just at the base of her throat, he noticed a slightly sticky track and immediately pressed his mouth to it. It seemed to be the right thing to do because her hand instantly dug into his hair and she let out the most satisfied sigh he had ever heard.

The taste of the scent she wore left a tang on his tongue that only added to his compulsion to explore her. Keeping his mouth pressed to her body and without once looking up, he let his tongue trace the curvature of her right breast. Down the silky curving side and lower to the rounded underside he went and he felt his own body react as she jolted upwards, her hips bumping against his and making him more uncomfortable and desperate than he had been before. A moment later, he let his mouth slip up over the hard caramel peak of her. She gasped and he felt himself groan as she raked her nails down the back of his neck.

He let his tongue swirl her, dragging against the sensitive skin before he let his teeth sink around her. It was delicious, the sound of her anguished cry and he just wanted to hear it again. He moved with consideration, to her left breast and he elicited the same response.

"Please, Sam..." she said breathily, her whole body lifting towards his.

He moved himself down her body, his mouth pressing hot, wet kisses to her ribcage, her abdomen, down towards her navel. His fingers were at her waistband and he looked up at her, catching her eye over the plane of her body. She gave him such an intense stare that he slid the panties over her hips. She lifted herself and let him slide them down her legs.

She was beautiful. Of course, he'd known that all along but seeing her like this, completely exposed, she had never been more beautiful to him. He let his fingers part her curls, teasing at the sensitive nub of her and her knee drew up, her body contracting. He was about to press a finger into her, when he felt her grapple for him and halted.

"I need you, Sam, now..."

He pushed himself up, letting his body cover hers again. Their mouths gravitated together and their kiss was passionate.

"You are amazing," he said, brushing her hair back from her eyes.

"So are you..." she said, running her hands down his back until they reached his boxers.

He let her guide them down, disentangling himself just long enough to get them off. When they settled again, both were more than aware of how much they wanted each other. Her legs had parted wider, his desire was pushed against her lower abdomen and he groaned at the skin to skin contact.

"Cassie...I..." he muttered as he felt her soft hand reach between them and stroke him.

"I know," she said, kissing his cheek, the corner of his mouth. "Me too," she said.

He felt her hips lift, angling towards him and with an assured thrust, he pushed into her.

* * *

The feeling was like coming home. The moment of their joining felt like the thing he had been missing all his life. They both cried out as he slid further into her and he stilled until she gave him a nod, and he began to move within her. She moved with him, their bodies seeming to know intuitively what the other needed and it was wonderful. The desperation had been high, the desire a tightly coiled spring, but now that they had found each other, their pace slowed and the passion was a flame which grew brighter with every second.

* * *

Cassie was the one to feel it first, the white heat of her impending crescendo. Sam's hand had slipped between them and was brushing against her and the sensation of it was the only thing she could think about. Her nails dug into his back and he groaned, covering her mouth with a kiss and she felt something deep in her stomach explode as finally she let go.

He held his wife as her walls fluttered around him and her eyes clenched shut. He thumbed away the tear which rolled down her face. He waited for her to recover before he twisted his hips just so and met his own white heat.

* * *

They were still breathing heavily minutes later. They'd forced themselves to disentangle long enough to get up and under the covers. They were nestled close now and her eyelashes tickled his chest.

He kissed her forehead, gathering her close. "Do you know how good it feels to call you my wife?"

"Oh just about as good as it feels to call you my husband, I imagine."

"Isn't it great, feeling like we're the only ones in the world right now?"

"Aren't we?"

"I can't wait to have you all to myself for the next week..."

"...and what will you do with me?"

"I can think of a few things. They all involve making your clothes disappear."

"Sounds like a Middleton mystery to me..."

"Oh, I'm telling you now, I'll be the clothes thief."

"I think it would be a victim-less crime on this occasion."

"That's good to hear."

"I love you," she said, suddenly feeling the exhaustion of the day catching up.

"I love you too," he said and they both gave in to the dark.

* * *

She woke slowly, aware that her body was aching in ways she thought it had forgotten. She rolled over, hoping to feel the warmth of her husband's body beside her, but was greeted only by the cool sheets. She sat up, listening to the stillness of the otherwise empty house. She heard the stairs creak – it was something George had been urging her to let him fix, but she had refused. She loved listening to the old house as it groaned into life every day, there was something comforting about it. It was particularly helpful this morning too, as with thoughts of Sam still in her mind, her intuition seemed off. This way she was still a step ahead.

Sam opened the door quietly, obviously hesitant to wake her if she was still sleeping, but the second that he did, he was greeted by that warm smile of hers and couldn't help but return it.

"Good morning beautiful," he said, walking into the room with a tray loaded with breakfast items, including she saw two ample slices of cake.

His wife was propped up in bed, the comforter drawn up under her chin and he couldn't help but think about the fact that she was probably still naked underneath.

"Hello yourself," she said, watching as he deposited the tray on the chest against the wall. He came to sit on the side of the bed next to her and immediately drew her in for a kiss.

"How do you feel?" he said when they broke apart.

"Like your wife, at last," she said. "How do you feel?"

"Hmm it's funny, I feel like your husband, at last..."

He grabbed the comforter and slowly drew it away, loving that she let him. His eyes couldn't keep their path respectable and he found himself roaming her body in the daylight which had lit up the room in a whole new way.

"Stunning," he said again, pressing her against the pillows and rolling on top of her. Her hands slid underneath the open shirt he'd thrown on to go downstairs and she gasped as he immediately pressed demanding kisses onto her neck.

Emboldened by what had happened between them last night and the way that she was reacting this morning, he quickly let his mouth descend, laving her body with attention and listening to the sounds she made in response as if they were his new favourite song on the radio.

She made no attempt to stop him, in fact she encouraged him, pushing the shirt from his shoulders just before he got out of reach. She knew what he wanted to do. He'd wanted it last night and so had she, but she'd had other more urgent needs then. Now in the slow breaking of morning they had time. He pressed a kiss to her lower abdomen, his face inches from her. He was just parting her curls when they both heard something which broke the moment.

"Hello? Are the happy couple decent?" Abigail called, it sounded like she was at the foot of the stairs.

Sam groaned, this morning was going to be perfect and now Abigail and her meddling had put paid to his plans. He kissed her thigh, looked up at her with disappointed eyes. He could see it mirrored in hers and they shared a brief smile and a laugh.

"So, I brought you breakfast in bed, which I was going to serve you after..."

"That's sweet..."

"I guess that'll have to wait now."

"I'm sorry. I guess we _should_ make sure that Abigail has the run down on the guests we're expecting whilst we're away..."

"Hey, we leave for the Vineyard in a couple hours."

"Oh that's right and tell me Dr Radford, exactly what were you planning on doing to me when we get there?"

"Well for starters, I'd like to pick up where we just left off."

"...and then?"

"Oh, I have a few surprises of my own you know."

"You do huh?"

"Mm hmm."

"I look forward to them."

"So do I."

"In the meantime, why don't you show me exactly what you would have done that day at the lake-house?"

"Now there's an idea..."

* * *

Half an hour later, dressed and decent, Cassie and Sam headed to the kitchen. Her cousin was laying a spread fit for Kings.

"Consider this a congratulations you're now officially and properly husband and wife breakfast. You_ are_... aren't' you?" she asked.

"Abigail!"

"What?" her cousin asked, a grin on her face.

"Where is everyone?" Sam deftly changed the subject, taking advantage of the pot of coffee Abigail had brewed.

"Oh Grace is just on her way over from Brandon's, she'll be here in time to say goodbye before you leave. I'm sure Nick will be back soon too."

"Thank you, Abigail, for last night," he said as he stirred some sugar into his coffee – hey if he was pushing the boat out, it should be all the way out right?

"...and you got the flowers?"

"We did," Cassie's face reddened.

Sam heard his phone ping from where he'd left it in the sitting room. As he exited, Abigail took the opportunity to lean in close to her cousin. "...and did you?"

"Did I what?" Cassie feigned ignorance.

"Enjoy him?"

Cassie's cheeks flamed but she said nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Abigail said as suddenly the door went and in walked Grace. Morning at Grey House got into full swing and as Cassie sipped her tea, stealing glances at her husband who'd returned to the room, she couldn't wait to be alone with him at the Vineyard. Just a few hours and she would be ready to enjoy him all over again...

* * *

**Well there it is, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought. **


End file.
